Unexpected
by TheNightFury
Summary: Sequel to Consequences During a hunting trip, Merlin begins to question his friendship with Arthur as thoughts about his old friend Will plague his thoughts when a fireside chat brings dark memories of his past out in the open then the unexpected happens
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Ok so here is the sequel to consequences, not necessary to read but it will help you understand this one. Again, this won't be quiet as long on Consequences but I hope it'll be good. So here we go. It's kind of short but the next chapter will be longer! **

* * *

><p>Merlin never thought he'd say this, but he was glad to be going on a hunt with Arthur. He'd been under lock and key for the past two weeks by Arthur and Gwaine, no matter how much they denied it, just to make sure he'd fully recovered from his head injury. Merlin had thought that things would be different between him and Arthur. He had hoped at least Arthur would treat Merlin a bit more like a friend, but no, they were back to there master and servant thing. Sure Arthur did show a little more that he cared, but that was it.<p>

These past few days, Merlin had been missing Will a lot more then usual. The pain felt fresh, like when it had first happened, and he wasn't sure why exactly. Maybe it had to do with Arthur's sudden 'friendship' vanishing once Merlin had recovered. Then Merlin realized it was coming up on the three year anniversary of his death. But, Arthur hadn't cared to ask why Merlin seemed down, nope, he just told Merlin to cheer up, they were finally getting out of the castle.

Merlin shook his head, trying to shove the unpleasant thoughts out of his mind. He watched as Gwaine and Lancelot crept forward behind Arthur while Leon, Percival, and Elyan stayed a little further back with Merlin. Arthur raised his crossbow to shot a doe that was grazing not far ahead when Merlin tripped on a root and landed flat on his face, scaring the doe off.

"_Mer_lin!" Arthur snapped, do you try and be clumsy?" Merlin stuffed out his anger thinking bitterly about the fact that less then a week ago he would have ran over just to be really sure he was ok, but not anymore. He couldn't help but wonder what Will would have done. He knew Will would at least have pretended to care when he didn't, unlike Arthur. Merlin also knew that he would have come with his mother to see him when he'd fallen and nearly gotten himself killed. And when he woke up he would have slapped some sense into him. Merlin had to once again force out his unpleasant thoughts. _It's been three years already…get over it!_ Merlin tried to tell himself, but it was easier said then done.

"You alright?" Gwaine asked.

"Fine" Merlin muttered bitterly standing up.

"Don't worry about him…the princess is just mad that you scared off his prey" Gwaine assured.

"Yea…" Merlin agreed dejectedly. Lancelot stayed behind with Merlin while the others started forward with Arthur, "I thought…maybe things would be different" Merlin admitted to Lancelot, "I guess not…"

"He does care…" Lancelot began.

"He sure has a funny way of showing it" Merlin muttered darkly.

"You know how Arthur is with his feelings" Lancelot argued. Merlin didn't answer; he simply started off again after Arthur, trying to ignore the unpleasant thoughts that plagued his mind.

* * *

><p>Things just only got worse for Merlin as the hunt continued. He kept tripping over nothing, fumbled the equipment and even knocked Arthur over.<p>

"You're completely useless aren't you?" Arthur snapped when Merlin dropped everything he was carrying when he stumbled, he managed not to fall flat on his face, but the equipment went everywhere._ He thinks I'm just a useless servant…_

"And you're a prat" Merlin snapped.

"I can have you thrown in the stocks for that you know" Arthur warned. _Will wouldn't threaten me with the stocks…_

"Go ahead then, I'm best friends with the rotten vegetable throwers anyways, I mean it's not like you aren't always throwing me in there anyways" Merlin snapped.

"Merlin…" Arthur warned looking dangerous.

"Hey guys…" Gwaine interrupted before things could get out of hand, "We're all hot and tired…"

"Let's stop and eat some lunch ok?" Lancelot suggested. Arthur and Merlin continued to glare at each other, daring the other to speak first.

"Arthur?" Leon asked worriedly.

"Fine…" Arthur snapped breaking eye contact with Merlin, "get the horse's" Arthur added to Merlin, but Merlin was already heading off, dark thoughts swirling around in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>End notes<strong>

**So Merlin's feeling a little bitter towards Arthur at his sudden change of attitude. How's that gonna turn out? As always, reviews appreciated ****Have a great rest of your Sunday!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

**So the much awaited chapter 2! All of the reviews and alerts made me soo happy! So a lot of people seemed to be surprised by where this one was going…did I not explain that well enough? Because if I didn't I am sooo sorry about that. Anyways, a lot is happening in this chapter so here we go…**

* * *

><p>The break did nothing to cool Arthur and Merlin's temper, in fact, they were even angrier after the stop. Arthur was angry because they had lost the doe while they stopped and was trying to blame Merlin as usual, while Merlin was trying not to kill Arthur. As the day progressed, the tension only seemed to grow. Arthur kept missing the shots and blamed Merlin, and Merlin was trying to keep his temper under control but with every insult it got harder.<p>

Arthur had planned on making this a two day trip so Merlin could get out of the castle for even longer, but now, both were starting to regret that decision. But, seeing as they were now to far away from Camelot and it was getting dark, so they had no choice but to make camp. The other knights watched Merlin and Arthur wearily. They had stopped arguing, but where constantly sending silent glares at each other. Gwaine decided to do something that could possibly get him killed, but would maybe get Arthur and Merlin on the same side.

"Can you two stop bickering like an old married couple?" Gwaine asked. Arthur stopped glaring at Merlin to look at Gwaine, looking dangerous.

"What?" Arthur demanded.

"Come on Arthur, its obvious…" Gwaine continued.

"Gwaine…you better shut up…" Lancelot informed Gwaine, eyeing Arthur wearily.

"You don't have to pretend you don't see it Lance…we all do, right?" Gwaine asked everyone, but, knowing Arthur's temper was bad, wisely stayed quiet, "you guys are just scared…yep, they all talk about what you two are doing together…" Arthur stood up looking murderous.

"Don't hurt Gwaine Arthur…he's just being an idiot" Merlin told Arthur.

"Do you hear what he's implying?" Arthur demanded.

"You get used to it" Merlin sighed.

"What do you mean?" Lancelot asked, hoping to keep Gwaine alive.

"The other kids…they would say…they said the only reason Will was my friend was because…because…well they decided we _liked_ each other…that's all that could be 'expected' of the son of a whore" Merlin informed them bitterly.

"Several questions but…my first one would have to be who's Will?"

"He was my best friend back in Ealdor" Merlin replied, "when it was being attacked by bandits me, Arthur, Gwen and…well we went there and…he was killed…today…it's the three year anniversary of his death…" Arthur felt really stupid and had to wonder how he'd forgotten. _He was a sorcerer…that's why_ a tiny voice in Arthur's head reminded him.

"Is that…why you were upset?" Arthur asked.

"Yes…" Merlin whispered.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry I didn't realize…" Arthur apologized, lifting Merlin's spirits ever so slightly.

"It's ok" Merlin whispered

"He was…a good man…" Arthur added.

"Even though he was a sorcerer?" Merlin asked bitterly, pain and hate both very evident in his voice.

"Yes…he didn't deserve to die…" Arthur continued. Merlin looked surprised by Arthur's comment.

"He was…a sorcerer?" Lancelot asked looking pointedly at Merlin.

"We only found out because…the bandits where winning so he used magic to scare them off. And then…even after the way I reacted…jumped in the way of an arrow that was meant for me…he saved my life" Arthur explained. Lancelot locked eyes with Merlin and saw the guilt that filled them.

"Okay…so why would they call your mother a…a…whore?" Gwaine asked.

"My parents where never married…and that's huge…people could never get over the fact that my parents weren't married when I was born…they never even knew who my father was…"

"People can be so cruel…" Arthur agreed.

"The adults…most were mean but…some people were nice…Will's father…he was like…he treated me like his own son…but…most of the other kids…they were…vicious…" Merlin explained.

"What do you mean?" Lancelot asked. Merlin sighed and explained,

"I guess…there parents must have always talked about how horrible a child I was because...the kids…they'd 'punish' me…they would always beat me up and…one day…they were getting really rough…they…tried to kill me" Merlin was having a harder and harder time speaking, "Will…he saved me…he saw what was happening and…we weren't friends then but, he knew it was wrong so he got his dad and got me out of there…I don't remember much after that I remember seeing Will's face a lot…and my mothers. She told me that Will was with me every day taking care of me…" Merlin looked away, hoping they wouldn't see the tears that threatened to fall.

"He sounds like he was a real good friend" Lancelot replied.

"For mist of my life he was my only friend" Merlin agreed, "he helped stopped the other kids from beating me up but…they would always throw around insults…trying to find a good reason for why he'd hang out with someone like me…so they decided it was…because obviously I would be like my mother so…" Merlin stopped speaking, ashamed.

"So they decided…you liked each other…" Gwaine continued, looking murderous.

"Yea" Merlin replied softly.

"What I don't understand" Arthur began, "is why he didn't use magic to help you…why did he let them say those things if he could just use magic and _really _make them stop."

"He was better then that…" Merlin whispered darkly, trying not to crake under the pressure. He hated the lies…

"Ok then…where did he learn such powerful magic?" Arthur wondered. Merlin just wanted to tell him everything so badly…but he hated magic. Arthur, seeing Merlin's face hastily added, "I'm just curious…you don't have to…" But Merlin had, had it with the lies, he was done with them.

"He wasn't a sorcerer!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Huh?" Arthur asked, "Look, I saw the tornado…"

"He didn't make the tornado" Merlin said again, "I did."

"What? Arthur asked disbelief plainly obvious.

"I'm used magic, not Will…I'm a sorcerer."

* * *

><p><strong>End Note<strong>

**Yes…another reveal fic by me…so, will Arthur believe Merlin is telling the truth? If he does how will he take it? Come back tomorrow to find out! Let me know what you think so far! Reviews really give me inspiration to write! You guys rock!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**I had a LOT of trouble with this chapter and I'm still not too sure how I feel about it…I've been working on it all day. Eventually I just decided it's as good as it's gonna get. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Arthur stared at Merlin, unable to believe what he was hearing. Merlin couldn't move he was paralyzed from fear. <em>What have I done?<em> Merlin thought he could easily say he just said that because he hated Will being remembered as 'the sorcerer' but he was pretty sure Arthur wouldn't believe it.

"Sire…I think Merlin was just saying that because he's upset about Will…" Lancelot tried to cover for Merlin. But, Merlin knew that he couldn't back out. If he kept lying about this it would just make it harder and harder to actually tell him. It was now or never.

"No…" Merlin whispered, "It's true…"

"Prove it" Arthur scoffed, thinking it was just as Lancelot said. Merlin whispered something and his eyes flashed gold. In his hand a tiny blue orb appeared. Arthur stared at the orb, unable to speak. His first reaction should have been that Merlin really was a sorcerer but, what he was thinking about was the same orb that appeared to show him the way. "It was you…" Arthur breathed. Merlin nodded his head letting the orb fade.

"It was me" Merlin agreed.

"How…how did you know that I needed help?" Arthur asked.

"I could see everything that was happening and I guess I just started using magic trying to help…" _Magic_ when Merlin said that it snapped Arthur back into reality. Merlin used _magic_. His idiotic, fun loving servant was a sorcerer. Arthur stood and started pacing angrily.

"Did…where you the one to heal my father?" Elyan asked. Merlin snapped his head towards him. He'd forgotten about the others, they had been so quiet…Elyan misunderstood Merlin's look and explained, "Gwen told me that someone healed our father…and when Gwen was going to be executed you claimed to have been the one to heal him and not her."

"Yes…that was me" Merlin admitted.

"Why did you come to Camelot? You knew what happened to people who used magic!" Arthur exclaimed.

"My mother sent me to Gaius so he could help me control my magic" Merlin explained.

"What do you mean?" Leon asked.

"I was born with magic…I could make objects fly around the house before I could walk…magic chose me…I didn't have a choice, and my mother knew I needed work on controlling it so she sent me here so Gaius could help me."

"Gaius knew?" Arthur exclaimed.

"Yes" Merlin replied.

"And I'm pretty sure Lancelot knew too" Arthur snapped, "Why didn't you tell _me_? I thought we…I thought we were friends…"

"I think you and I both know the answer to that question" Merlin whispered looking dangerous.

"Oh? Do enlighten us" Gwaine replied mockingly, enjoying Merlin's anger towards Arthur a little too much.

"I know how much you _hated_ magic…you always believed whole heartedly that anyone with magic is evil…"

"That's not true…" Arthur argued.

"Oh really?" Merlin asked sarcastically, "then why were you always arresting me for sorcery?"

"Do you really think I was ok with that?" Arthur demanded.

"You never believed I had magic, that's the only reason you thought I didn't deserve to be executed" Merlin whispered. Arthur opened and closed his mouth, trying to find a good argument, but coming up with none. "Remember that time I stopped you from killing your father? You thanked me for showing you how _evil_ magic was, remember?" Merlin had envisioned this conversations a million times, but he never thought it would end up going like this. Merlin was mortified when he felt something wet on his cheek.

"Merlin…I…" Arthur began, but Merlin cut him off,

"You have no idea what all I've done for you…you don't even care about all of that, all you see is a sorcerer who deserves to die…"

"That's not true" Arthur interrupted.

"Really?" Merlin asked angrily. Arthur looked around and saw that everyone had there hand on the hilt of there swords. Arthur had involuntarily fingering the hilt of his sword. It had always been a habit of his when agitated, but right now it was sending off the wrong message. Arthur knew he wouldn't kill Merlin, but weather or not he trusted him was a different story, and it was the same for Merlin apparently. Arthur unclipped the belt that held his sword and tossed it at Merlin's feet.

"I'm not going to hurt you" Arthur promised.

"But you can't trust me" Merlin replied. Arthur really didn't know the answer to that question. On one hand, Merlin could have easily killed him by now if he wanted to. But, he had lied about having magic and even blamed it on Will. _But_ a voice reminded Arthur _Will took the blame, Merlin only confirmed it_. Will knew Arthur would have taken Merlin having magic badly. But, Will knew he was a dead man. So he had probably lied to save Merlin. Arthurs head was spinning he wasn't sure _what_ to think other then he knew he wouldn't turn Merlin in.

"You said…you've saved my life…a lot, so tell me everything" Arthur said.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"You heard me" Arthur replied, "I want to know everything."

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**Yea…so I don't think I'm done with the whole Merlin yelling thing yet…In my head, when Arthur does find out, I really want to see Merlin get really upset with Arthur when he demanded to know why Merlin chose magic. I could be the only one…anyways, please tell me what you thought of it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**So yea, this was a little difficult to write but I hope it's alright still…**

Merlin stared at Arthur unable to comprehend what he was saying. Was Arthur saying what Merlin thought he was saying?

"Go on" Arthur urged looking at Merlin expectantly.

"Wait…so does that mean you're ok with my magic?" Merlin asked looking at Arthur hopefully.

"I guess…I want to understand it better though…" Arthur began.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Merlin asked looking dangerous. Arthur knew what he wanted to say he just didn't know how to say it.

"My whole life I've been taught that magic is evil but…I know that you aren't evil so…I want to understand better…I want to know more about your…magic" Arthur explained. Merlin eyed Arthur uncertainly for a minute before he started. He told him about everything from the moment he'd come to Camelot. He told Arthur the truth about Frey, and also admitted to poisoning Morgana because of the spell and the truth about him letting Kilgharrah go. Arthur noticed how quiet Merlin became when he got to the part about the dragon and asked,

"Merlin? You alright? I know you didn't mean to cause all of that…I get it…"

"No it's not that" Merlin interrupted, "Well…ok it is sort of but…that's not the only thing…"

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"Remember…Balinor?" Merlin asked slowly almost painfully.

"The dragonlord? Yea why?" Arthur replied.

"Gaius…told me something about him…he…he told me about how he ran away…to Ealdor where he met me mother…" All the knights knew what Merlin was implying, but only Gwaine was brave enough to say it.

"So…are you saying that your father was a dragonlord?" Gwaine asked.

"Yes…he never even knew about me until the day before he…he was killed" Merlin whispered once again feeling those treacherous tears falling down his cheek. "He died protecting me…if I hadn't been so useless with a sword maybe he wouldn't have died or…maybe if I hadn't of let the dragon go…" Merlin had never really forgiven himself for what had happened no matter what Gaius or even his mother told him, and Arthur could see that.

"Merlin you had no idea that this would happen…" Arthur began but Merlin cut him off angrily,

"I should have though!"

"What do you mean?" Lancelot asked.

"Remember what I told you about the Crystal I was telling you about? The one that can powerful sorcerer's visions of the future?" Merlin demanded.

"Yea…" Arthur began.

"It showed me horrible images of Camelot being destroyed and…it was trying to warm me of what would happen when I released the dragon…" Merlin exclaimed.

"You had no idea what those images meant Merlin" Arthur assured, "And besides the dragons dead…" Merlin looked up at Arthur, eyes guilty, "Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"You know that…a dragonlords power passes from father to son when the father dies right?" Merlin asked.

"Yea…so you killed the dragon and lied about me ok so what?" Arthur asked.

"He's not dead…" Merlin admitted.

"You let him live?" Arthur demanded eyes livid, "What could have possibly possessed you to do that?"

"He was the last of his kind" Merlin began, "And he had been locked up for twenty years because of Uther…he was angry and wanted revenge but I told him that if he ever returned to Camelot that…that I would kill him so he won't be coming back…not unless I want him too…"

"Wait so you…you can control the dragon?" Leon asked awe struck.

"His name is Kilgharrah and yes...he _has_ to obey me" Merlin explained. Arthur nodded his head accepting Merlin's explanation.

"But…what about Morgana?" Arthur asked. Merlin swallowed and explained how he knew the truth about her and everything she had done to try and kill Uther then later Arthur. After a half hour of talking Merlin fell silent emotionally drained and put his head in his hands. For a few minutes all Arthur could do was sit and stare at Merlin contemplating. He had no idea how much Merlin had gone through to keep Arthur alive and Merlin's secret safe.

"I'm sorry" Arthur whispered. Merlin looked up surprised and asked,

"What?"

"I said…I'm sorry that you had to go through that alone" Arthur repeated, "but you don't have to go through this alone." Arthur stood and walked over to Merlin sitting down next to him, "I don't think I can even begin to imagine everything you've been through these past few years…but that's the past and now you have _us_ you don't have to go through this alone." Arthur clapped Merlin on the shoulder and Merlin could help but flash his infamous smile which Arthur returned. But, Arthur's smile faded when he remembered something. Merlin had glossed over the part about when they went to Ealdor and Arthur hadn't really even noticed.

"Do you…still miss Will?" Arthur asked, thinking that was the problem.

"Will…Freya…my father…" Merlin admitted. Arthur draped his arm across Merlin's shoulders in almost a half hug.

"There is still one question that needs to be answered" Percival began.

"Huh?" Merlin asked.

"What's Arthur going to do about Uther?"

**End Notes**

**So, what will Arthur do? He doesn't want to expose Merlin but at the same time, he isn't sure if he can lie to Uther about this…review and tell me what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

** Yea…it's pretty short and I am sorry about that but it just kind of came out that way…but I hope you still enjoy it!**

Arthur didn't know how to answer that question. He knew his father would be furious if he found out the truth. But, to _not_ tell him would be directly violating the laws of Camelot, something he had _never_ done before. Merlin misunderstood Arthur's silence and started backing away stammering,

"Please Arthur…d-don't turn me into U-U-Uther…" The way Merlin said his fathers name with such fear made Arthur blood run cold. Merlin seriously thought Arthur would turn him in?

"Do you really think I'd do that?" Arthur asked hurt.

"Well you didn't exactly say you wouldn't" Gwaine pointed out.

"I won't turn Merlin into my father ok? I just…we need to figure out _what_ to do about…this…" Arthur explained. Arthur was pretty sure he knew what had to be done. But to directly _lie_ to the King? To his father…?

"I think we both know what needs to be done" Gwaine began, "you for some reason just refuse to do it…"

"That's not the problem" Arthur exclaimed, "well…not completely the problem…"

"This…is why I didn't tell you…" Merlin whispered.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"At first…I was sure you'd turn me in but…well I didn't want you to have to choose between me and your father" Merlin explained.

"Well the law is wrong" Arthur snapped.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"It's not right" Arthur explained, "to kill people for what they were born with…so…I'm going to do what's right and damn the consequences." Leon could help but grin slightly.

"Wasn't that exactly what Morgana said to do?" Leon asked.

"Those where her exact words" Arthur agreed frowning slightly. It was hard for Arthur to completely forget about his sister. He had always loved her like one, but now she was. And that was what fueled her anger and it hurt Arthur more then he could say.

"So…you're going to _lie_ to Uther? For…me?" Merlin asked disbelievingly.

"Yea…and no" Arthur admitted.

"Huh?" Lancelot asked reading every ones mind.

"Well…you are technically a warlock right?" Arthur asked.

"Yea…so?" Merlin asked.

"Well…so it wouldn't be lying to say that you aren't a _sorcerer_ right?" Arthur asked.

"Why do you want to avoid lying so badly?" Gwaine asked eyebrows raised. Arthur was about to explain when Merlin cut him off,

"Look, he's not going to turn me in to Uther so...that's good enough for me. So what if he doesn't want to lie to his father…I get that so just lay off." Gwaine looked very annoyed about it but didn't bring it up again.

"Thanks" Arthur whispered.

"I really should be thanking you" Merlin replied sitting down next to Arthur again.

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"You aren't turning me in" Merlin replied.

"I knew from the start I wouldn't" Arthur replied. Merlin flashed one of his grins and Arthur couldn't help but grin back.

"Blah, blah sappy, sappy stuff…" Gwaine groaned.

"Gwaine we all know you're jealous of the fact that Merlin like's Arthur better" Lancelot teased.

"But can you please just get over it?" Percival asked. Everyone, save Gwaine, started laughing and he declared,

"But we all know that's only true because Merlin only likes Arthur for his body…"

"You've _got_ to be kidding me" Leon moaned.

"Not _this _again" Elyan agreed.

"Come on we _all _know it's true…" Gwaine declared.

"So Merlin…got another sad back story for us because of what he said?" Lancelot asked grinning.

"Yea umm…oh woe as me woe as me…umm…I was always a loner because…umm…I could never tell anyone…" Merlin sighed dramatically grinning and Gwaine.

"Ha-ha very funny…" Gwaine groaned. Merlin's grin faded as he continued,

"But…it was pretty hard having to lie all the time…"

"Well not anymore" Arthur assured, "you have _us_ now…you don't have to lie anymore."

"I know" Merlin grinned.

"So I have to ask" Elyan began, "how are you going to tell Gwen?"

"We probably should tell her" Merlin agreed.

"Well…" Gwaine began slowly, "I have a few ideas…" He had a mischievous glint in his eyes that had Merlin feeling a bit nervous.

"Should I be worried?" Merlin asked.

"I think we should be more worried for Gwen" Lancelot commented. Arthur did _not_ like the sound of that, and Merlin knew it. But, how could he resist having a little fun with Gwen and Gaius even?

**End Notes**

**Wow, I guessed EXACTLY how many chapters this would be…how AWSOME is that? Ha-ha…ok so I am leaving on a Girl Scout trip to the beach tomorrow so…I'm not sure if I'll be putting up the epilogue tomorrow or not until Monday. I get back on Sunday but I'm not sure what time so I think if not tomorrow then Monday. Sorry about that guys! Next chapter I'll be putting up ideas for another story and we get to see what they decide to do with Gwen and Gaius. Have a GREAT weekend guys and please review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Did the last chapter suck? I got no reviews or anything for chapter 5 and that worries me…anyways sorry for the delay I had some trouble with this so yea…I didn't want to give you guys a sucky chapter. So without further ado the final chapter of unexpected! **

* * *

><p>When the knights and Merlin returned to Camelot the next day, they were in good spirits. Merlin still couldn't believe it, Arthur <em>knew <em>and he wasn't going to turn Merlin in; it was like Merlin was in a perfect dream and was going to wake up from it and find himself back in reality again.

"Merlin leave the horses…we need to talk to Gaius" Arthur told Merlin. Merlin nodded his head and handed the reigns to another servant. The pair then headed up the stairs to talk to Gaius.

"So…how do you want to tell him?" Merlin asked.

"Be honest…no beating around the bush" Arthur replied.

"What about Gwaine?" Merlin asked, "He's planning something…"

"I don't know ok! I'm just kind of playing by ear here" Arthur snapped.

"That can't go horribly wrong" Merlin agreed sarcastically.

"Merlin" Arthur snapped.

"Shut up?" Merlin suggested.

"Yep" Arthur agreed. Merlin pushed open the door to Gaius's chamber and Arthur followed silently. Gaius was walking about the room working on something.

"Hello Gaius" Merlin greeted.

"Ah Merlin how was the trip?" Gaius asked before turning to face him. When his eyes rested on Arthur he asked, "Is something wrong Sire? Anything I can do for you?"

"Gaius there's something you should know…" Arthur began, but before he could finish Gwen walked in carrying a basket with some herbs in it saying,

"Gaius I got the herbs you wanted…Arthur! Merlin! Gaius said you wouldn't be back until later."

"Change of plans…" Arthur replied.

"Arthur…you said you needed to tell me something?" Gaius asked.

"Oh…should I…?" Gwen asked indicating the door.

"No…you should know something too" Merlin admitted.

"Ok…" Gwen replied setting the bucket down. But when she let go it promptly started to fall. Without thinking about it, Merlin's eyes flashed gold and it stopped in midair. Gwen gaped at the bucket. Eyes wide, Merlin let the bucket clatter to the floor, the water splashing onto the floor.

"Not exactly how I planned to tell them but ok…" Arthur commented.

"You know?" Gaius asked. Arthur nodded and Gwen who had finally gotten over the initial shock said,

"So…it really was you who healed my father…"

"Yea…are you…mad or…do you hate me…?" Merlin asked worriedly.

"Why would I hate you for having magic?" Gwen asked. Merlin grinned at Gwen who returned the smile. "But…why didn't you tell us sooner?" Gwen asked. Merlin looked at her guiltily and opened his mouth to reply, but before he could Gwaine burst in declaring,

"Merlin you're under arrest for sorcer…he already told them didn't he?" Gwaine asked. Arthur slapped his forehead and Gwen started laughing.

"What's this for?" Gwen asked.

"Well I thought it would be funny to scare Gaius a little…" Gwaine explained shrugging. Arthur groaned and Merlin joined in with the laughter.

"Nice try Gwaine" Merlin laughed.

"Should have known you'd want to be boring about it" Gwaine agreed.

"I didn't want to give Gaius a heart attack!" Merlin exclaimed.

"I'm sure he would have been fine" Gwaine shrugged unconcerned.

"Your concern for me is touching really" Gaius informed Gwaine. Gwaine flashed Gaius a grin and shrugged again before turning and walking out the door much less dramatically then he'd entered. Arthur shook his head at Gwaine's antics chuckling slightly.

"That's Gwaine for you" Merlin commented.

"What would we do without him?" Arthur agreed.

"We'd actually have a normal day" Gaius sighed.

"But that's boring!" Merlin exclaimed. Gaius only shook his head at Merlin's comment.

"Life in Camelot is about to get even more interesting" Arthur agreed, "something tells me Merlin might use magic to try and slack off on chores…"

"Arthur I _already_ have to do that to even have a chance at getting it all done!" Merlin exclaimed. Arthur grinned and couldn't help but laugh at his own blindness to it all.

"How have I _not_ realized before?" Arthur asked.

"Because I'm good at keeping secrets" Merlin replied shrugging. Arthur grinned and replied,

"But not that good!"

"Then how did you not find out until I _told_ you" Merlin resorted. Arthur had no answer to that and Merlin knew it.

"Maybe I'm not the idiot" Merlin teased.

"Are you calling me an idiot?" Arthur asked.

"No…" Merlin assured.

"Because that's almost as bad as calling me fat" Arthur warned. Merlin turned on his heel and ran a laughing Arthur chasing him. Gaius shook his head laughing; things were going to be very different in Camelot from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**And that's the end of Unexpected. So how was it? Is anyone still out there? Ok anyways…I said I'd have some ideas for another Merlin story. So here they are. One could be another kind of sort of sequel to this…well Arthur would know about Merlin's magic. Basically Arthur and Merlin are traveling to a neighboring Kingdom with the Knights of the Round Table to talk about a treaty. Arthur knows the prince there, Prince Jacob believes that servants are dirt so he tells them that Merlin is Arthur's brother. Not sure how that one would turn out but it's different. Another is what would happen if Morgana had seen Merlin do magic in S1. E3. rather then thinking he was in love with Gwen. I'll end this ridiculously long note with this. Ideas? Thoughts? Review please!**


End file.
